Shadow of the Grand Prix
by Seeker of the Soul
Summary: A week after Eikyuu vanishes the whole gang gets a chance at reprieve and relaxing dueling when Seto Kaiba invites them to the KC Grand Prix. But everything may not be entirely as it appears. Keep your eye on the prize, because the duels are about to begi


**Shadow of the Grand Prix**

Chapter One: KC Grand Prix, Start!

Eikyuu had been defeated. The world, sans a few people, had pulled something of a 'selective amnesia incident' after Eikyuu was gone. The government itself claimed that it had all been hallucinations caused by psychotropic drugs introduced into the atmosphere, which had caused the strange coloring of the sky. The rest hadn't happened.

All records of Eikyuu's reign of order had been wiped out, leaving people only occasionally believing that there was anything to the stories or what they thought happened. This happened within five days of Eikyuu's departure.

Now some of the few people who still knew the truth were in a situation in which they had to decide what to do next. It was the sixth day since Eikyuu had vanished, and they were all wondering what the next step was.

Yesterday, the mysteriously vanished Daisuke Ihachi, known to most as Drake, had reappeared claiming to have been in another dimension. It was at the time when he was attempting to explain the situation when his employer, the well known and highly arrogant Seto Kaiba, made his appearance.

"So, you're back are you? Then I've got something you need to know about." Drake didn't let the frown he knew was forming actually appear, and kept his face strictly blank as he looked into the video camera, which had Kaiba on the other end.

"Of course Kaiba, and I won't bother to explain it to you except to say that it was…educational. What exactly do you need to tell me?" Kaiba smirked, leaning back against his chair, his stark white suit making him seem like an actual business man instead of the arrogant villain that he appeared while in his weird trench coat.

"As you know, using funds provided by Paradias and I2 that bastard Amelda began buying up Kaiba Corp. stock. Losing my company, albeit temporarily, was a major setback in the eyes of the world. After all, who could respect someone who can't even keep their own company?" Drake nodded, understanding that the buy-out had been a major blow.

"Kaiba Corp. is a gaming company, producing dozens of different games, including game systems to play numerous different game types. As you know, some of our best selling products have included the Duel Stations, and the DD2s. Battle City, while expensive, proved to be an effective publicity stunt that poured many millions of dollars into I2 and Kaiba Corp. coffers." Again Drake nodded, this time more because he wanted Kaiba to get to the point than anything else.

"Considering the success of Battle City, I've decided to hold a new event, commemorated at the Kaiba Land in San Francisco. This Duel Monsters tournament, allowed under Pegasus' own words, will allow dozens of selected duelists to compete in unique environments to gain two prizes. Fame, and the chance to face a true champion." This time Drake was actually interesting, wondering who this 'true champion' was. Probably Yugi.

"What's the tournament going to be called?" Kaiba obviously noticed the change in tone of voice, showing that Drake was now actually intrigued. So, being the cocky business man that he was, Kaiba folded his hands together and relaxed completely, knowing he had his employee's full attention.

"I like to call it, Kaiba Corp. Grand Prix. Or the KC Grand Prix for short, and it will be held in two days. I'll be sending a helicopter to pick up you and, knowing that she's with you, Kirani as well. Until then." The image flickered and shut down as Kaiba closed the connection, leaving Drake to ponder something important.

"We're in the middle of the ocean…how the hell does he even know where I am?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the United States a large group of people were gathering together. After receiving notice from Mokuba Kaiba about the upcoming tournament, the duelists in the group were ready to get going.

Yugi Moto was one of the calmest of the groups, but even he was impressed with what he saw when they walked into Kaiba Land. The first thing they saw was a massive statue of a Blue Eyes White Dragon. "If we hadn't already seen Pegasus' toon statues, I'd think Kaiba was really eccentric, but this doesn't even come close."

Most of the group nodded in response to the comment by one Autumn Kurai, a profession duelist whose strategy revolved around very powerful loop combos. Only one of them seemed to disagree. "Oh come on! Kaiba has a freaking jet that looks like a Blue Eyes White Dragon! I didn't see a Funny Bunny Blimp or anything like that from Pegasus. So in reality, who's the most eccentric?"

Autumn took a moment to think over this comment by her sometime boyfriend, Ryu Shigeru. The dark haired teenager seemed to be annoyed by the sight of the Blue Eyes, and he flipped through his deck until he came to a card that looked exactly like the statue. "That jerk Kaiba…he's probably just invited me to the tournament to get my Blue Eyes. It doesn't matter that I made it illegally…the fact is that it's mine and mine alone."

A fact that few people knew was that Ryu had once raided an I2 factory that was under renovation. There he had discovered the print set for the Blue Eyes White Dragon, and had managed to have the machines create a copy before the cops arrived in response to silent alarms.

Mokuba stepped out in front of Ryu, looking a tad upset. Or rather, he looked like his head was about to blow off. "My big brother isn't even competing in this tournament, so don't go thinking it's just another Battle City! He's throwing this tournament in order to restore Kaiba Corp's reputation, not to get some stupid card!"

Some of the others, knowing the lengths Kaiba had gone to in order to get certain other cards, merely shook their heads. In relative silence they continued walking until they came to a massive dome, that looked like a Blue Eyes White Dragon's head. Ryu sneered. "See, I told you so. And look, he's called it 'Kaiba Dome'. That's not egocentric at all…"

The doors slid open, and any response was stopped dead in its tracks as they saw the huge display of glittering lights, and impressive looking Duel Stations. One of them was currently active, and it appeared that the kid there was dueling against a computer opponent. "Attack his Blade Knight(1600/1000)!"

The boy's monster lunged forwards, slashing apart the Blade Knight. This left the computer with only a Battle Ox(1700/1000) and two face down cards. Suddenly a genderless voice echoed through the room. "Reverse card open. Quick-play magic card, Scapegoat. Special summon four goat tokens(0/0) in defense mode."

"Reverse card open. Continuous trap card, DNA Surgery. Selecting sub-type 'dragon'. All monsters in play become dragon sub-type." The little multi-colored goats mutated, and gained wings, while Battle Ox's features changed as well.

The boy frowned, and ended his turn. He didn't really see the point of the move, but he thought maybe that his opponent was trying to get out a Buster Blader or something like that. "Go ahead and take your move computer."

Largest in the group of duelists that had come was the six foot six behemoth known to all as Dalin Imaki Sumatin. A duelist in a caliber all to himself, Dalin always seemed to understand a duel instinctively, knowing what another player was going to do next. "The boy is about to lose. In its next turn, the computer will use Polymerization to create a monster that will finish the duel in one strike."

Kai glanced over at Dalin, trying to figure out what the older man meant. For some time now Kai had considered Dalin something of a role model when it came to being a duelist. Yet despite his efforts to catch up, he still couldn't match Dalin. "What monster?"

Before Dalin could respond, the computer announced its move. "Draw card. Activate magic card, Polymerization. Fuse together five dragon sub-type monsters. Fusion summon Five God Dragon(5000/5000). Five God Dragon attacks."

The giant golden behemoth with its five heads sprayed huge amounts of energy at the boy's monster, obliterating it and the last of his life points. Behind him his friends offered their support. "Don't worry, it was just too high a level!"

"Hey look, look at those duelists over there!" The group was suddenly flooded as younger aspiring duelists milled around them, asking them for autographs. Or at least some of them. Ryu, Autumn, Kai, and Joey were completely left out, leaving Rebecca, Dalin, and Yugi to get the credit.

"I was wondering when you guys would arrive." The kids whirled around to see the speaker, and they squealed with delight. With a sleeveless black trench coat and his reddish-brown hair, it was hard not to recognize Drake Ihachi.

"Mr. Ihachi, give us some more tips! The computer still creamed Alan!" Drake's eyes widened as the group of kids practically piled up on him, clamoring for advice on dueling. Somehow he knew he never should have started giving friendly hints the other day.

Another figure sauntered up to them, this one very feminine and wearing a simple white dress that accentuated her figure. Her auburn hair was done up in curls, and the sparkle in her eyes made her stand out even more. "He's hopeless, he really is. They've been hounding him all day for help."

Even Kai, who normally was very stoic and didn't think much about women, was stricken speechless by the approach of Kirani. By all means, his ideal woman was modest, attractive, intelligent, and a duelist. And as she was now, Kirani was a vision of that. _'Drake is certainly lucky…she's beautiful.'_

Kai's thoughts didn't go far, because he realized that Kirani had walked right by him with barely any notice. It was then that he remembered exactly what they thought of each other, and how there was a general dislike between the two. Kai thought she was too free-spirited, and Kirani thought he was too cold. _'I guess I'm just an eye sore to her.'_

While Kirani spoke with the others, and Drake attempted desperately to extricate himself from the dog pile of kids, Yugi was busy helping out a young duelist named Rick with his poorly made dragon deck.

"Let me go test it out!" With that declaration he raced to the arena and slapped his deck down. Then he selected for his computer opponent to be level two, with five being the highest. Then his life points lit up. (RLP: 4000)

Suddenly, the lights flickered and the doors slammed shut. "Initiating duel program. Level Five activated. Begin duel." Five cards appeared above the computer's side of the field, and then a sixth was added to them. (CLP: 4000)

Rick freaked out, realizing that there was no way he could defeat the computer at level five. His deck wasn't even very good, and he wasn't that skilled. "I…I can't do it!"

He was panicking so much that he was unaware of anything else going on around him. The upset cries of other young duelists, the attempts by Mokuba and Rebecca to unlock the doors, and the pushing and shoving being done by the kids who had crowded around Drake. "Hey, what the hell?"

Rick's whipped around, discovering Drake standing right behind him. Apparently he had been pushed up to the platform by the kids, and was now looking around. "So kid…this computer a little too tough for you?"

He nodded dumbly, not quite sure how to respond. Drake towered over him, and made a very imposing figure at this distance. From below the platform, Rebecca called up to them. "If you defeat the computer in a duel, then the doors should unlock. The locks seemed to be linked to the duel."

Drake frowned, glancing down at Rick and the boy's deck. He knew offhand that Rick had little to no dueling experience, and probably had a weak deck. Unfortunately once a deck was registered by the station and the duel had begun, there was no swapping of decks. If you removed your deck from its position without a reason like searching or reshuffling than you were disqualified. _'So…I guess I'll just have to use his strength then.'_

"Kid, just step back and let me do it. I'll demonstrate the power of a strong duelist, and maybe that will inspire you. So…with that out of the way, let's get this duel started!" He picked up five cards off Rick's deck in one move, and then looked them over. (DLP: 4000)

The computer, recognizing that the opponent had now started the duel as well, began to make its play. "Initiation protocols. Activate magic card: Boat to the Different Dimension. Effect: Select five cards from the user's deck and show them to the opponent. The opponent then selects one card, which is added to the player's hand. All other cards are removed from play."

There was a whir of circuits and five more cards came up, all of them tilting around so that Drake could see them. After looking them over, Drake could see what was coming, but couldn't do anything about it. "I select for you to keep Total Recall."

Drake's selected card returned to the computer's hand, while the other four were removed from play. "Activate magic card: Dimension Fusion. Effect: Pay 2000 life points. Each player may special summon as many monsters from the out of play pile as they can. Initiating effect." (CLP: 2000)

"Special summon Jinzo(2400/1500), Magic Canceller(1800/1000), Beast Caretaker(2100/1300), and Millennium Shield(0/3000)." A green armored android, followed by a satellite-like machine, a hulking man in zookeeper clothes, and a giant red and gold shield, all appeared on the computer's field.

"Entering end phase. End turn." Drake frowned, realizing he had quite the act to follow up. Jinzo of course negated traps, Magic Canceller negated all magic cards, Beast Caretaker negated the effects of monsters it killed, and the shield was…well a big shield.

Sliding a card off Rick's deck, he thought about what he had to deal with. _'The computer can't use magic or trap cards anymore than I can. And weak effect monsters won't help…but so far all I have is pointless dragons. Of course…'_

Taking one of the six cards, he placed it onto his field. Immediately a light blue-skinned dragon with a domed head emerged from the projectors, roaring at the other monsters. "Sapphire Dragon(1900/1600) in attack mode. Now, destroy Magic Canceller!"

A blast of crystalline blue energy splashed across the surface of the machine monster, breaking it down and blowing it into smithereens. The computer of course had no reaction, since it had no emotions. "Since Magic Canceller is gone, I activate Malevolent Nuzzler. End turn." (CLP: 1900)

"Turn start. Draw card. Assessing field. Opponent's monster Sapphire Dragon has twenty-six hundred attack points. No current monsters available to counter-attack. Set one monster. Shift Jinzo and Beast Caretaker to defense. End turn." Drake smirked, but knew he had a long way to go. If he killed Jinzo, his opponent would set out traps to use against him. And so far he still basically just had monsters.

"I summon Baby Dragon(1200/700) in defense mode. Now, Sapphire Dragon attacks Beast Caretaker." Another wave of blue energy destroyed the zookeeper, cleansing the field of his presence. But Jinzo was still waiting, and the shield was too strong.

Since Drake had nothing more he could do, the computer started its turn. "Turn start. Draw card. Assessing field. Counter measures prepared. Sacrifice set monster, Battle Ox(1700/1000) to summon Airknight Parsath(1900/1600). Airknight Parsath attacks Baby Dragon, initiating special effect."

Baby Dragon was blown away by a gust of wind from the winged centaur. "Yeah yeah, it's got trample, I know. So I take damage, then you can draw a card." (DLP: 2800)

The computer drew, and then seemed to choose a card from its hand to play. "Activate magic card: Second Summon. Pay 500 life points, normal summon Slate Warrior(1900/500). End turn."

Once again Drake drew, and realized his options were getting slimmer. Traps were out of the question, and while Sapphire Dragon was strong enough now, in the next turn all the computer had to do was suicide Slate Warrior into Sapphire Dragon and it'd become weak enough to be killed by Jinzo. "I set one monster. End turn."

Whispers reached through the crowd, people saying that the deck wasn't going to cut it, that there was no way to defeat the computer in this case. _'I've helped Kaiba test these things; I know there's a limit to what they can do. Assessing the field is one thing, but they can't tell the difference between a bluff and a real effort.'_

"Turn start. Draw card. Assessing field. Switch Jinzo into attack mode. Slate Warrior attacks Sapphire Dragon." Slate Warrior charged, only to be blown apart almost instantly by crystal flame. (CLP: 1100)

"Slate Warrior effect activates. Sapphire Dragon's attack is reduced by five hundred points. Current attack power, twenty-one hundred. Jinzo attacks Sapphire Dragon." A ball of dark energy formed in Jinzo's hands, and then was launched at the dragon, vaporizing it completely. (DLP: 2500)

"Airknight Parsath attacks opponent's set monster." A blast of wind shot out from the angelic creature's hands, but reflected off the tough scales of a low to the ground hulking dragon. In response to the failed attack, the computer's life points reduced. (CLP: 1000)

"You attacked Dragon Dwelling In A Cave(1300/2000) whose defense is one hundred points higher than Airknight's attack. Looks like you failed." The computer paused as it processed its options.

"Activate magic card: Soul of the Pure. Increase life points by 800. End turn." Apparently the computer wasn't quite as dumb as he had hoped, and it knew there was a significant risk to its life points in the next turn. (CLP: 1800)

"I pay five hundred life points to place Nuzzler on top of my deck during your end phase. Now, I draw and of course get my Nuzzler." He held up the card, revealing that it was in fact the equip card he had named. (DLP: 2000)

"I tribute my dragon for Emerald Dragon(2400/1400) in attack mode. Now, I equip Emerald Dragon with Malevolent Nuzzler, boosting its attack to thirty-one hundred. Emerald Dragon…destroy Airknight Parsath!" A wash of emerald fire burned away the centaur, leaving only ash as a trace. (CLP: 600)

"Turn start. Draw card. Assessing field. Initiating counter measures. Sacrifice Jinzo and Millennium Shield for Antique Gear Golem(3000/3000). Activate magic card: Shrink. Reduce Emerald Dragon's attack points by half." The giant green dragon shrank down to the size of a toy, and squeaked at the sight of the massive rusting machine.

"Antique Gear Golem attacks." A single blow from the golem was enough to crush Drake's weakened dragon, turning it into nothing but pixels. The on looking young duelists gasped as they saw his life points drop. (DLP: 550)

Drake frowned, but knew not to give up anyways. He drew, actually relieved that he didn't have to sit through another 'surrender, because you can't possibly defeat me' speeches. Most of the duels he had been in recently had been like that. "Okay comp, it's time to show you what being a real duelist is all about. I summon, Time Wizard(500/400)!"

The clock-faced magician spun around, lifting its clock-staff into the air. Rick gasped at the sight of it, not quite understanding this. "But…that card wasn't in my deck before! I don't own it!"

Drake glanced back at Rick and winked, looking confident. "Yeah, but I do. I own most if not every spellcaster that exists, including this one. Remember yesterday when I looked over this deck? Well I added Time Wizard to help you out. And now, that's about to pay off!"

Rick still looked nervous, despite knowing he had been given a very rare card from this professional duelist, and another card by Yugi Moto himself. "But…if you fail Time Wizard's effect, you'll lose almost all of your life points. And even if you do, one direct attack won't end it."

"Rick, have a little faith. That's one of the most important things about dueling. Time Wizard, do your stuff!" The Time Wizard raised its spinner, and it began to move, rapidly increasing speed until it was nothing but a blur.

Then, after what seemed an age, the spinner slowed down. And, in what was hardly a predictable fashion, it landed on a skull. It exploded, raining cogs down on the field and reducing Drake's life points. (DLP: 300)

"It…failed? But you said to have faith!" Rick was on the verge of tears, now seeing no possibly of victory. Drake's last effort had failed, and now it seemed there was nothing else he could do.

What he failed to notice was Drake's smile. "Rick…you have to know how to plan ahead. While Time Wizard can be a game winner, it's usefulness revolves around the monster destruction effect and the other cards it can create. But people always worry about the back-lash it can deal. That's why, when giving you Time Wizard, I prepared you just in case."

Down on the floor, Dalin smiled slightly, understanding exactly what was going to happen. Nobody else on the other hand seemed to see it. "Impressive. Most impressive."

"It's my turn to use a special effect! Temporal Dragon(2800/2100) is special summoned whenever a card with 'time' in its name has its effect failed. Its secondary effect is that when summoned it removes one monster on the opponent's field for play for three turns." Antique Gear Golem faded away as a shimmering blue dragon formed on Drake's field.

"Temporal Dragon…your finest aspect is that you are a six star monster, but you can't be special summoned other than by your own effect. This is why, for Rick, you are truly powerful. Now, Temporal Flame!" Blue and white fire reached across the field and flicked at the computer's platform. (CLP: 0)

The station powered down as the duel ended, and almost immediately the lights went back up to full and the doors unlocked themselves. Drake smiled down at Rick as he returned the deck to the young duelist. "If you'd like a little extra help in deck construction, talk to me later and we'll see what you can do. Maybe some day you can be the next champion. Just remember to have a little faith, okay?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kaiba Corp. had pulled out all the stops, and a banquet was held to honor the duelists that had come to compete. Many others were also around, and the event was being televised, just like the tournament would be. There was only one snag in Kaiba's plan.

"You aren't competing!" Kaiba's eyes appeared as if they were going to burst out of their sockets, sail around the room, and then replace olives in martinis. Unfortunately for those who didn't like Kaiba, and fortunately for those with martinis, his eyes remained safely in his head.

"I'm sorry Kaiba, I'm just not up to any dueling right now, not after all that's happened. I feel like I need to relax for a while, so I'll be sitting this one out. And there's no talking me into it." With that, Yugi Moto walked away to get some fresh air, leaving a very stunned Kaiba behind.

He didn't get very long to remain stunned, because he was soon approached by a man in a purple business suit, with long pink hair and a very cross look. The two men were of similar heights, and both imposing figures. "So Seto, we meet again. Interesting to be here."

"Somehow, I knew I should never have invited you Sieg. But those mistakes are in the past." Anyone watching, including cameras, might have caught a glimpse of sparks leaping between these two men's eyes. Had they seen this, they would have brushed it off as a trick of the light. And it was, because fluorescent lighting can do that, and because Kaiba had poor enough taste to have some fluorescent lights installed.

Off at the other end of the party, another seemingly chance encounter cropped up that proved awkward. While schmoozing with other party goers Drake, under Kaiba's orders of course, bumped into someone.

Turning around to apologize, he found himself face to face with a very attractive Chinese woman of a similar age. Her jet black hair was done up with two ponytails on each side that let the hair hang to her shoulders. Each was pinned up by a pink poof, and her yellow Chinese dress was quite form fitting. "Sorry about that, I was just sort of wandering and erk!"

The word 'erk' has no actual meaning, but it was caused by the Chinese woman grabbing his hands in hers and moving in really close, looking very excited. "Don't apologize, I know you! You're Daisuke Ihachi, and you defeated Seto Kaiba! You were also the co-winner of Battle City, and one of the top duelists in the world. I've wanted to meet you for a long time now…"

She gave him a sultry smile, moving in a little closer. Drake gulped, knowing that if he was Spiderman, at this point his spider sense would be going crazy. But just like Spiderman, his danger sense never kicked in fast enough. "Who's this?"

Drake jerked away at the sound of the voice, whirling around in record time to come face to face with Kirani, who was eyeing Vivian the way a lioness might eye something encroaching on her territory. "Ummm…honestly, I have no idea. She was about to introduce herself I think."

The Chinese woman smiled, giving Kirani a very cold look, and then turned to face Drake again, that sultry smile of hers back on. "Why yes I was. I am Vivian Wong, the number one duelist in China."

The poorly chosen fluorescent lighting played a trick again as sparks flashed between the women's eyes. Drake felt a sudden chill run down his spine at the same time it seemed that the air was heating up. _'It looks like they're going to kill each other with their eyes!'_

Had it been possible for looks to kill, at this point both Kirani and Vivian would have been mutilated and twice dead. They showed no signs of blinking either. _'At least this situation couldn't get anymore awkward.'_

This wasn't the first time Drake had failed to recall a law created by a man named Murphy, nor would it be the last. As such, it was at this moment that the fifteen year old brunette named Serenity popped up right beside them and jumped at Drake, grabbing him in a tight hug. "Oh Drake, it's so great to see you!"

Drake was torn between being a nice guy and returning a hug from a good friend, and in doing the smart thing and not returning it. If he did return it he would make Serenity happy, if he didn't he would make Kirani and Vivian happy. If he didn't make Kirani happy, he would probably not enjoy himself for the rest of the tournament. Because she would kill him. "Ummm…great to see you to. But uh…this isn't exactly the best time. Maybe we can catch up later when things aren't so…errr…thingy."

Noticing how odd Drake sounded, she stepped back and finally surveyed the scene. Vivian and Kirani were both looking at her much the same way they had been looking at each other before. _'Suddenly I understand what it feels like to be a gazelle…'_

The impending savage mauling was prevented by Isona calling the competitors up so they could be introduced to the audience. One by one he presented them, revealing who they were to the audience.

Drake, Kai, Kirani, Ryu, Joey, Takuya, Mako Tsunami, Weevil Underwood, Rex Raptor, Rebecca, Autumn, and in Drake's case Vivian were all duelists that they easily recognized. However, some less known duelists were also introduced.

There was a fortune teller named Fortune Simon. A cowboy named Ethan Johnson. A doctor named Richard Goat. A muscle man named Sergei Ivanov. A man with a monkey named Abe. Then there were Jafar Hashim, Barry Ginger, Sieg Llyod, Leon Wilson, Mask the Rock, Paul McGregor, Mowtori, Koboyashi, Alden, Fuha Ryuuichi, Amber Hanes, Dimon, and Morden.

Particular notice was payed by the group to a few of these duelists. Yugi and Joey had talked to Leon previously, and knew him to be a kind young man. Yugi recognized Mask the Rock as almost definitely his grandfather. Fuha Ryuuichi had once proved a challenge to both Joey and Yugi as being a super-lucky man.

Dimon was a crippled old man in a wheelchair, whom Yugi recognized. Dimon had in fact taught Kaiba how to play Duel Monsters, but he was so old that it was amazing he had even managed to come. Sieg Llyod also had a certain presence, but it was outshone by a man in a simple black business suit with slicked back dark hair and a winning smile. This was Morden.

Drake frowned when Morden's eyes briefly met his. A chill ran down his back, despite Morden's reassuring and happy smile. _'Something about that guy just doesn't sit well with me. I'll keep an eye on him…and the other on Vivian. She's gonna get me killed if I'm not careful.'_

He sighed, looking over the rest of the duelists gathered there. Somehow, he just knew that this was going to be another weird tournament. _'Just once I'd like things to go smooth. How come they never go smooth?'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Author's Notes: This story, taking place as you can see shortly after the end of SLOMH, is purely for fun. It isn't like Dimension Gate (which has the occasional bit of actual plot use) but is in fact for the purpose of keeping me from getting too depressed while writing Twilight. As dark as it is, even I must occasionally take breaks from it. So I give you this story, which covers what happened in my version of the KC Grand Prix.

_Next Time: KC Grand Prix has begun, and now it's time for the dueling to begin as well. A flurry of duels kicks the tournament off, where duelists struggle to prove who is the best. The winner gains fame and the chance to duel the world's Duel King, none other than Dalin Imaki Sumatin. And all of them have their eyes on the prize._

_See it all in, Round One, Begin!_


End file.
